


Rainy Day

by Piper15



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper15/pseuds/Piper15
Summary: Harry and James's vacation day in bed.  I put them in Barcelona for vacation because I couldn't figure out where they went.  This will get explicit so you've been warned. . .





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain pounding on the hotel window woke Harry, he turned to James who was laying beside him on his back lightly snoring, Harry was tempted to touch him but he knew James needed his sleep as all he did was work on the case against Mac. Even while they were on vacation. 

Which Harry understood and respected. Taking down Mac was priority number one, at the very least because it would get everyone out of the flat so they could spend some time alone again. Maybe have sex again. So Harry tried to stay out of the way and let James work even while they were on vacation, alone, in a Barcelona luxury vacation apartment. With a King size bed. So Harry made himself scarce so James could work. 

Which meant Harry’s days largely consisted of going to the sight seeing by himself in Barcelona, finding places to eat (mainly alone) and wishing James was with him but keeping that to himself. They usually went out for dinner but the past two nights had stayed in so James could work. Not exactly Harry’s ideal get away with his lover. Hell, they hadn't even had much sex while away due to James working.

A quick look at the clock on the bed stand showed 9:30 causing a double take as James was usually up and working away by this time; trying to not wake Harry. Easing out bed, Harry crept to the shower with quick stop at the window to see the clouds and rain that didn’t look like it was leaving anytime soon. Would make sight seeing hard to do but an idea came to Harry as he stepped into the shower. 

They were going to have a vacation day today. Just the two of them. In the King size bed. 

Even if Harry had to tie James to the bed to achieve it.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you awake before me??” James groaned as he slowly came awake to Harry coming out of the shower. “You are the King of sleeping in especially on vacation.”

“I did sleep in. I only got out of bed 20 mins ago and you slept right through that. So you, Mr. Nightingale, clearly needed the sleep as you've been running yourself ragged with everything.”. Walking slowly over the bed with the towel hanging low on his hips Harry grinned down at James who was having a hard time keeping his eyes on Harry's face.

“Well, I'm awake now and not working. Maybe I should get a reward?” Smiling at Harry while reaching for his towel to pull Harry down on top of him, “I'm sure you can think of something” as Harry's lips descended down on his and the towel slipped off so they were naked against each other 

James groaning as their cocks rubbed against each other while their kiss deepened, tongues tangling with hands moving lower. Rolling over so that they lay in their sides facing each other, never losing contact.

Harry's hand snaked in between them until it was wrapped around their cocks, a tight fist for them to thirst through while leaking onto each other. Causing Harry to moan into James mouth while his hand to moving faster, needing to come together just cause they could.

This wasn't going to be a slow wake up but a quick desperate reminder of how much they always want each other 

“Harry God, slow down or I'm going to - “. Jason tore his mouth away trying to slow things down. Wanting to savour that they could do this now, that they could wake up and enjoy each other.

“Nope” Harry breathes against his mouth, his hand and hip moving faster “Want it this way” as he moves to suck on the side of James neck the spot he knows is extra sensitive. Especially right before James was going to come. A spot that makes him come.

“”Oh God, Harry I'm going to - please - I need to - Harry. Just wa--”. James's while body arching to Harry unable to hold back anymore. Coming hard all over Harry's hand and on both their chests.

Unable to hold back Harry's hand went faster and tighter causing him to moan against James's neck he came. Breathing hard against his lover’s neck as he came. 

“So that was quite the wake up” laughs James as they collapsing back on the bed both panting and messy, “I think you are going to need another shower.”

Harry rolls over to look at James to clarify “We are going to need a shower and then another round and then another shower then another round and then -” leaning over James to kiss him between words.

James sighed as he tried to push Harry off, “You know I have work to do. Important work, I can’t -”

 

“Yes you can, for 1 day you can,” Harry’s voice a little angry, a little needy and alot determined. “We are stuck inside because of the rain, we are on vacation - alone I might add- and we are going to stay stuck in bed together all day. End of discussion.”

With that Harry popped off the bed, grabbed James hand to pull him up off the bed and towards the shower. 

“Now time to get started on that first shower.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little cuddle time before more fun times

“I need to at least look at some emails and then I need to -” 

“No, you are not looking at anything,” looking up from his breakfast, the room service delivered omelette Harry continues “it is pouring rain out and is suppose to all day so we are going to spend 1 day of this vacation with just us. In bed. All day.” He took another bite of his omelette, sighing around it the delicious mix of egg, bacon, mushroom and peppers.

Taking a sip of his coffee, the tiny voice in his head, the “Mac voice” as he called it whispered that he wouldn't get to stay this happy, that Harry wouldn't to stay with him, that no one could love him and he certainly didn’t deserve to be happy. That Harry would going to go running back to Ste and James would be alone. Again. With a firm push, James pushed the thoughts right out of his head. Harry loved him and only him. Ste was no longer a third wheel in their relationship. 

“Alright, so what is the plan for the rest of the day?” James asked between sips of his coffee with a smile at Harry. 

“Mr. Nightingale, you seem to be having trouble hearing, we are spending this rainy   
day in bed and not leaving this room. Well, except maybe to eat later. The day will be all play and NO work. Now we are going back to bed for a nap.” With a final bite of his breakfast Harry stood up to take James hand and pull him back to the bed, which James had fully cleaned up and re-made after their earlier activities. Very helpful his boyfriend. 

Standing beside the bed, he pushed the loosely tied dressing gown off James's shoulders before reaching doing the same to his own. James grinning down at him as they both fell to the floor leaving them naked.

“C’mon, into bed,” Harry grinned and they crawled into the bed to end up with James laying on his back and Harry cuddling up against him. The way they fit always made Harry smile, they just didn’t seem to have issues as to where their elbows, head and such were going - no awkwardness of trying to make it work. Harry’s left hand drew casual circles on James stomach, running his fingers through the dark layer of hair on James's chest, following it down his stomach and was just stretching out to touch just when James's stopped him.

“I thought we were going to nap,” James asked with a grin Harry could feel against the top of his head, “that is not napping.”

“We are!! I’m just making plans for later!”

“Oh well if that is all!”

Laughing James’s arm tightened around Harry who closed his eyes realizing how pretty perfect this was and how safe he felt. How loved. James felt Harry relax against him, his breathe become slower and deeper as he fell asleep. 

“I love you Harry,” he whispered while kissing the top of Harry’s head before drifting off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of sex here but I promise the next chapter is going to have lots of emotions!!!

Harry came awake to the sound of rain against the window with James wrapped around him from behind. They didn’t often end up in this position, James moved around alot when sleeping and they usually woke up with Harry wrapped up around James but this was nice. That in this big King size bed James didn’t want to be away from him, wanted to be as close as possible. It made Harry’s chest tighten with happiness and love.

But before he could enjoy the feeling too long, the need to go to the bathroom overrode his desire to cuddle more with James. At least briefly. Harry slowly slipped out from under James arm and 

“Where are you going?” mumbled James largely still asleep, “Don’t leave me.”

“Just going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back. I promise I’m not leaving you,” Harry dropped a quick kiss on James’s head, his heart squeezing at the prospect of ever leaving James.

A few minutes later he was back, James was on his back, arm thrown back the covers just above his hips. A sight too tempting to miss, as Harry crawled back into the bed and moving over to lean over his sleeping lover. Getting kinda cornball there Thompson, Harry grinned at himself, though James might be worth it. 

A quick kiss to James mouth lead him down his neck, softly kissing and sucking his way down to his chest while his hand went under the blankets to feel James’s growing erection. Moving so he was over James, Harry gently sucked on one nipple as James moaned - he was so sensitive there, it always amazed Harry. 

His mouth continued down to James’s chest to his hard cock, slowly licking the top and the underneath before taking it into his mouth. 

“Harry,” James hands coming to grip his hair, “Oh God Harry.” He was trying to pull Harry up towards him, awake now. Aching. And before he knew what was happening Harry had turned so his knees were on either side of James head and James reachign to swallow his hard cock. 

The next few minutes both were lost in pleasing the other, Harry’s mouth working down until he had almost all of James’s hardness in his mouth while James sucked and his hands gripping Harry’s hips. One hand slipping to rub against the tight pucker of his rim before slowly pushing in. Searching for the spot that James knows drives Harry out of his mind. 

“James” Harry moans around his hard cock, “Ahhh” Losing all ability to do anything but concentrate on James hard cock in his mouth. The only sounds in the room are of the two of them enjoying each other. 

Suddenly James could feel Harry sucking harder, knowing that meant he was going to come soon. James redoubled his efforts with two fingers and more pressure, causing Harry to moan even harder around his cocks as he came in his mouth which James swallowed down coming as he did so. 

Rolling off of Jame, Harry turned to they were face to face, both panting, sweating and what hadn’t been swallowed on them and the bed.

“God, you are good at that. I just can’t think, at all, when you have my hard cock in your mouth,” Harry panted to James, still trying to catch his breath. “And what you do with your fingers, God -” 

Leaning over to kiss Harry full on the mouth, James smiled as he did so, this they were so amazing at. Everything was perfect. After the soft but lengthy kiss James asked “So what now? Shower time again?” 

“Hmm, yeah a quick one then back to bed.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” James got out of bed with Harry behind him to walk to the shower. “More napping? Cause we have not repeated the sex/shower/sex sequence as many times as promised” 

“I thought maybe we could watch a movie, hang out. Eat some of the left over fruit and such, maybe order more room service if you need to build up your energy for later,” winking at James while turning the shower on. James may be older but he really didn’t seem to have any issue with the stamina part. “You are an old man after all.”

WIth a laugh James pushed Harry into the shower.

************

Back in bed after the shower, Harry had his boxers on and was flipping around the stations to see what was on. 

“Movie time?” he absently asked James who lay beside him not really paying attention to anything but his boyfriend.

“Sure what’s on?” 

“Well, nothing as of yet. Hey, what’s your favourite movie?” It seemed weird to realize that he didn’t know this about Jame, okay he knew he loved opera which was starting to appeal to Harry though not like it did to his boyfriend. As long as he didn't’ have to run to Opera he could put up with it and his skill to just tune it out was coming along nicely. James loved it so Harry figured he could at least tolerate it. 

“Well, lets see. I really like Casablanca, Four Weddings and a Funeral but please don't tell my mother as she will make me watch it over and over again, To Kill a Mockingbird, James Bond but really the Sean Connery ones as he was the best Bond and, as long as you promise to never EVER tell anyone -” Looking at Harry seriously “ANYONE”

“I’m not going to tell, we are supposed to keep secrets for each other remember? Part of the whole boyfriend/boyfriend code”

“Alright I really like Monty Python. All Monty Python from Life of Bryan to The Deja Vu sketch which is very painful to watch. Very painful. So painful.” 

Laughing as James buried his head into his pillow as if he could pretend he didn’t say it if Harry couldn't see his face, “I really didn’t see you as a Monty Python man but maybe you can show me some, I’ve never seen any.” 

James quickly sat up to look at Harry “You’ve never seen Monty Python? Any Monty Python? How is that even possible???” 

“You know I’m younger than you right? And that it is from ages ago? From like before I was born ages ago??” James continued to stare at him aghast, like Harry had deliberately kept this a big secret. “It really isn’t a deal breaker James - we can watch them together, maybe it will become our thing. Finding movies we like together from ones the other hasn’t seen.” Harry distractly rubbing his hand against James's arm while going back to flipping stations. 

“So what is your favourite classic movie?” Looking suspiciously at Harry as if his answer could have serious implications for their relationship.

“Me, well, I guess my favourite movies are horrors like From Below or The Woman in Black but my all time favourite classic movie is American Pie. I love that movie.”

“Your all time favourite movie is American Pie? The one where the girl says ‘that time in band camp?’ all the time? The movie that is as far from British as you can get and, and that is your favourite movie???” James stared at his boyfriend gobsmacked, his boyfriend who had horrible taste in movies. “I’m with someone whose favourite movie is American Pie??”

“This is not a big deal James, seriously. So there is very little on but this old Tom Cruise movie “Top Gun” want to watch that?” Harry asked but after getting no response for a few moments he turned to actually look at his boyfriend. Who had now turned his back on Harry while muttering under his breath about catastrophes and how could this happen. “James, do you want to to watch this movie or not?”

Dead silence

“James, you can’t be freaking out over this? This is not a make or break situation. So do you want to watch this or not?” Laughter in Harry voice as he really couldn't believe the turn of events.

More silence. 

“Fine, well this is what we are going to watch. Let me know when you have overcome the trauma of,” Harry wasn't sure how this was trauma but judging by James's ongoing reaction he clearly believed it was “your boyfriend having different tastes in movies from yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference in movie has brought up some issues for James and now they both have to deal with them. Any time James's Mac voice is speaking you can assume it is in Italics but as I can't figure out how to transfer italics from my Google Document to the site please use your imagination. If anyone can tell me how to do this I would be very grateful.

American Pie. How could his boyfriend, the man he loved, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, have his favourite movie as American Pie?

Think of all the other things you don’t have in common Mac’s voice echoed through his head. All the the books he doesn’t like or hasn’t read, the younger friends his has that you have nothing in common with. That he will want go out and party while you want to sit home and listen to Opera or watch movies older than Harry. 

The son you have that you are just building a relationship with that Harry may not want to do that with you. And your son will see that no matter how much you love Harry - you weren’t enough. And they will both leave you. 

Harry will never love you the way he loves Ste and -- 

 

“James,” Harry’s impatient voice breaks through his thoughts, “James! Are you still sulking because I like American Pie and you don’t? You know that is ridiculous right? It has been an hour James, you can’t continue to ignore me over such a stupid thing. And this is really good movie you are missing out on.” Harry reaches out to touch James but he rolls away to get of the bed and starts pacing around the room, still not speaking. 

“James, what is going with you?” Harry tuned the TV off, at what appeared to be a very hot volleyball playing scene where everyone was shirtless so maybe he needed to come back and watch this movie again, Preferable with James the next time. “JAMES” he said loudly to get his boyfriend's attention, “what -”

“We don’t like the same movies,” James suddenly burst out from the other side of the room. “We don't’ like the same movies, the same music, we don’t like any of the same things. How can we expect this to last if we have nothing in common??” 

In bed, Harry just stared at him not sure where this was coming from. Who cared about that stuff? And why weren’t they going to last?? 

“I mean, I love you but how realistic is it if we have nothing in common? And what about when you want to do things that I don’t? Go out with your friends? Have a good time? I’m too old for that stuff now but that shouldn’t stop you from doing it. And what about Romeo, I'm still building a relationship with him but I worry I can’t balance you both which means you’ll think I don’t love you but I do. And what if you find someone you do have everything in common with? Someone who will watch American Pie with you? I mean Ste probably did right? He would like that sort of thing? Ste would - ”

Leaping out of the bed Harry grabbed James shoulders and gave him a little shake, needing to get James out of this spiral. A spiral Harry could see would not end well if he couldn't stop it and bring James back to him. 

“James,” Harry said firmly, “James, STOP. Stop this now.” 

James blinked at him with a shocked look on his face like he hadn’t even realized he was saying these things out loud or that Harry stood in front of him. 

“I -- I -” James stuttered looking at Harry with a stunned and bewildered expression like he didn’t know what was going on. Or how Harry had appeared in front of him. 

“James, I love you. I love that you like Opera which you shouldn’t for a man your age but you do without caring what anyone else thinks. I love that about you. We can find things to love together, that is part of the fun of being in a relationship.”

“But what if we can’t?”

Harry's hands went to either side of James face, forcing him to look directly at him.

“We can, we will. I love you and when I'm not with you all I want is to be back with you.” Harry took a deep breathe before continuing, “Our tastes in movies is not going to be a breaking point. You need to have a little faith. Like I have faith in us, in our ability to be together.”

Pulling his head out of Harry’s hands, James slowly shook his head “I’m not sure I do.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of emotions going on here!!

The words “I’m not sure I do” echoed through the room as Harry stared shocked at James with hurt in his eyes. Maybe it was better to get the hurt over now instead of later, James thought, now before they got even more invested in this relationship. 

At the same time, a bit of rage and desperation rose in Harry, after everything that had prevented them from being together James’s demons were not going to break this. Taking his hand Harry walked them both over to the couch - not the bed as sex wasn't going to fix this. Afterwards sex would be reassuring but right now he needed James to hear him so to the small couch they went and Harry began to speak, 

“James, I need you to listen to me. I need you to come back and get out of your head.” When he didn't really respond Harry gave him a small shake by the his shoulders while speaking loudly “James look at me. LISTEN TO ME.”

Which seem to break James out of whatever trance he was in, back to seeing and hearing Harry as he tried to figure out how to get James to understand that it was okay, safe to have faith in him, in them and that this movie fight (trauma? Crisis? Harry had no idea what to call this situation - though saying he thought it incredibly stupid would probably not be the best approach) so he started talking, 

“Do you remember when I was away from the village? After the storm?” To really make sure James was listening he added “After I married Ste and you chucked me out?”

“Why are we talking about that coat hanger??” James asked with enough venom in his voice to reassure Harry he was listening. 

“Just listen to me,”. Harry continued grabbing James hand, “while I was away all I wanted to do was text or call you. I'd see something or talk to someone or just think of something funny and I'd want to call you. Every night I went to bed wondering what you were doing and imagining what we would be doing if we were together.”

Without meaning to James remembered those nights - a part of him wondering where Harry was, another part imagining what they would do if together and a third larger part trying, and failing, to convince himself he didn't want Harry 

“And I worried,” Harry continued, “I worried you'd find someone else. That you didn't miss me or wonder where I was. That you had met someone who would treat you so much better than I did. Who would demonstrate their love to you so much better than I ever had. Like the biker guy you went on a date with the night of my Stag at The Loft with my dad.”

“Remember that? I met him on my way in, he asked if I knew you and could I point you out? God, I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want you to move on from me, from us and I was so angry. Angry at you for going on a date so soon, angry at myself for not having the guts to stand up to everyone and angry at how insanely jealous I was when I had been the one to end things. Jealous that he was going to see how great you are, which I already knew, and experience the amazing feeling of when James Nightingale focuses his whole attention on you. Who could resist that? Who could not love you? I certainly couldn’t. And I don't want too.” 

“I didn’t know you were going to be there that night,” James mused with a slight smile, “my mother had set that date up, determined to get me to move on so she did not have listen to me go on about your feet -”

“My feet??”

“Umm, never mind. Just go back to what you were saying,” an adorable blush going slightly up James cheek and Harry made a mental note to ask about that later. 

“I kept looking at you, I wasn’t even listening to what my Dad said,” a slight lie but Ste and the wedding had been brought enough into this conversation, “All I wanted to do was go over there and tell him to get away from you. That you belonged to me, that he couldn't have you and all the love you have to give. And when I saw you smiling and playing with his beard I saw red - I was so jealous. And then he went to the bathroom and I couldn't resist going over to you. I can never resist going over to you.”

“You came over to yell at me,” James pointed out correctly “and tell me that we meant nothing and were a big mistake. And the next day you accused me of blackmailing you for a semi-large amount of money before the wedding which I dealt with for you causing you to say you couldn’t live without me but were going to have too. Well and the amazing sex on the floor of my apartment.”

“James you are losing the point I’m trying to make.” Plus that part of the story wouldn't help the point Harry was trying to make “I was so jealous, so enraged that you were going to move on and that it was all my fault. I wasn’t jealous that you and he might have a similar love of Monty Python but that he would see how wonderful you are, how loving, how when you focus your attention on someone you love it makes you feel invincible. That is how your love makes me feel - strong, invincible, important and like I can do anything. That you will accept me for who I am no matter what I do -” 

“I always have and always will,” Jame muttered under his breath which earned him a kiss from Harry.

“And that goes both ways,” Harry said as he swung a leg to sit astride James putting his hands on either side of James's face looking down at him, “Listen to me James Nightingale as I'm not having my brilliant, amazing intelligent boyfriend have dumb thoughts aga--”

“I'm not dumb.” James mumbled under his breath with a glare at Harry.

“If you think I would leave you because you love Monty Python and I've never seen an any of it you are dumb. And I am not in love with a stupid man,” Harry said sternly. “Now repeat after me.”

James opened his mouth to object but the stern look from Harry caused him to shut his mouth.

“I, James Nightingale, know that Harry Thomas,” Harry paused to let James go and when James did not speak fast enough he gently shoved him on the should.

“Yes, yes,” James said as he began repeating what Harry said.

“Loves me regardless of our different taste in movies and wants to find things for us to enjoy together,” he paused to let James repeat. “And despite my obsession with his feet” ending it with a kiss on James's lips.

“And despite my obsession with his fe--” James stopped mid sentence as it dawned on him what he was saying. “I am NOT obsessed with your feet, they are just nice. And I'd had some wine and -- Oh shut up” trying not to grin while Harry laughed at him.

Harry leaned forward to slowly give James a deep kiss, that he tried to pour all his love for him into causing James to moan and hands tighten on Harry's thigh before Harry leaned back and said "And now I am doing to show you just how much it does not matter whether we both like the same movies”.


End file.
